A Romance By The Wings Of Sand
by Jaganic-Solitude
Summary: My first story ever in this site, which is a Naruto fanfic. This is basically a GaaSasu in high school. Rated M for explicit yaoi and language and suggestive themes.


_This was inspired by this one kid on Quizilla…though I forgot their name, they gave me the idea to write my first ever Naruto fanfic. I currently do VAM, IDT, and QCS fanfics, and I specialize in Yaoi…especially the explicit shit.__J I want to see how I can do some Naruto fanfics and hopefully, I can be able to improve my skills. Now, this particular fanfic is a GaaSasu…though I do like GaaNaru better, but so far it's a start. I kinda made this into some high school romance thingie, cuz God forbid, I'm graduating very soon so lemme have my kicks here, ok?! This will be off the main storyline, but hey, when I start making my next one…hehe, you'll see! So please don't yap about it not being accurate cuz honestly, didn't other kids do this type of story besides me? __**THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, FUNNY STEREOTYPES, INSANE RANDOM ACTS SUCH AS CARROT-BUTTHOLE INSERTATIONS, AND LASTLY…HAPPY GAYNESS FOR US ALL! DO NOT FLAME ME WHATSOEVER CUZ I WILL IGNORE YOU AND WISH THAT FIRE ANTS WILL DEVOUR YOUR FEET LIKE THEY TRIED TO DO TO ME EARLIER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER, SO SHUT UP AND SUCK IT!! **__As for the ones who knows these kind of thingies…THANK YOU for your understanding! I know this is lengthy, but I just felt like introducing myself to the community._

_**A Romance By The Wings Of Sand**_

_**By: JaganicSolitude**_

**CHAPTER 1**

A quiet warm day surrounded the lovely village of Konohagakure as the autumn leaves started to fall from the trees. School has begun and already a new student awaited at the bus stop. A young man around 15 with red hair and pale green eyes stood by himself wearing tight black pants, a rainbow colored stud belt, a dark red My Chemical Romance shirt, and a grey tote bag with doodles of cookies and other random objects. He had black rings around his eyes, though to no one's knowledge, they were actually caused by his lifelong insomnia and not by make-up. He stood by himself, not caring if he was alone or not. Deeply in thought, he imagined about how his day would go and hoping that he would have a good school year. Soon enough, 3 other kids showed up…a guy with a ridiculous orange and blue hoodie and blue jeans with blonde hair and blue eyes, another guy with black hair wearing black shorts and a dark blue shirt with the words: "SAVE WATER, BATHE WITH YOUR PETS" and a girl with pink hair wearing a flower printed dress. The red head ignored the dobe and the girl but paid some attention to the dark haired kid. However, the blonde kid broke the silence and started to poke the red head with a pencil. "Howdy-doo, how are you? My name's Naurto Uzumaki, what's yours? Love the bag! Are you going to our school? Yay, hope you're in my class! Where's your eye brows?!" ranted the blonde dobe, making the red head wish that he was at home right now being bugged by his 2 older siblings. "Naruto, shut the fuck up, will you? Did you have Speed for breakfast today?! looked at the red head with an embarrassed look on his face Sorry about that…the name's Sasuke Uchiha and the guy behind me is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." said Sasuke. The red head looked at the 3 with a blank expression and said: "The name's Gaara…I came here from Suna. I moved here with my older brother and sister…nice to meet you guys."

**Naruto:** "Sweet! Now that Gaara's here, we can all have a huge party! jumping up and down I love meeting new kids, don't you, Sakura?!" However, Sakura was too infatuated with Sasuke and never paid attention to anyone. **Gaara:** "Umm….whispers to Sasuke Is she always like that? waves his hand in front of Sakura's face I think she really likes you." **Sasuke:** " whispering back to Gaara She's always like that to me. Watch this! turns around to Sakura and gives her a big grin and watches her swoon, then turns back to Gaara Honestly, she's really weird and I don't mind her at all. She's really not my type." **Gaara:** "I agree with you! Luckily for me, I don't receive much attention from girls like her. However, I get attention from-" Before Gaara could even continue what he was saying, Naruto ran across the street and back, screaming that the bus was there. The 4 kids got in the bus and seated themselves as it took off. Naruto was sitting all the way in the back, mooning at people outside the back of the bus, while Gaara and Sasuke sat side by side near a window, along with Sakura and a long haired blonde girl sitting directly behind Sasuke. As the blonde girl tried to take a piece of Sasuke's hair, Sakura grabbed the girl by the hair and yanked her down. **Sakura:** "Ino, you fuckin bitch! Sasuke's MY MAN! starts to pummel Ino STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!" **Ino:** "LEAVE ME ALONE, BILLBOARD WHORE-HEAD! HE'S MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!! yanks Sakura down and starts to pummel her too" Sasuke and Gaara sat in silence, listening to the fight without even turning around. **Gaara:** "Wow…you must be lucky to have girls fighting for you…starts to grin What would happen if they started to fight in a mud pit?" **Sasuke:** " trying not to crack up I would be disturbed but laughing like a sick fucker if that happened! So how do you like Konoha so far?" **Gaara:** " frowns…I don't really know. I don't know my way around here except for where my house is and the bus stop." Sasuke looked pitifully at Gaara, feeling sorry for the red head. He gave Gaara a warm smile and looked out the window when suddenly he had an idea. **Sasuke:** "That's it! turns around to Gaara I can show you around the village after school! What do you think, Gaara?" Gaara suddenly grins once again and squeaked, causing Sasuke to laugh and smile. **Gaara:** "That's wonderful! However…after school, I gotta go back to my place and freshen up. We moved here just yesterday and I didn't shower since we left." **Sasuke: **"Hmm…sniffs Gaara Mmm! You don't smell at all! Why the worry?" **Gaara:** "Well, I like to take good care of myself. So, do you think I can go to my place real quick and then after I'm done, we can go around the village?" **Sasuke:** "Sure, that's ok in my book! looks out the window and realizes that the bus has stopped at the school I'll meet you out in the front after school, ok?" **Gaara:** "Alright then, I'll see out in the front! gets up and looks at Sasuke deeply in his eyes I'll see you then. leaves as Sasuke gets up too" Later on in the day, it was the last class before the students went home. It was Art Class for Gaara, which he enjoyed dearly but was saddened that Sasuke was not there with him. The assignment was to draw a random picture of whatever the student wanted. Being that Gaara was a talented artist, this was a simple task…but a great difficulty of what to draw. He ended up drawing Sasuke but then felt like making his drawing appear more majestic, so he added an oasis in the background, including a beautiful sunset with the moon and the stars apparent in the sky. He turned his work in to the teacher and was told that this was a very exquisite drawing and that Gaara should obviously keep on practicing to make his skill more vibrant. Finally, the bell rang and Gaara gathered his things and went out to meet up with Sasuke.

Sasuke was waiting for Gaara underneath a shady tree, hoping the red head will meet up with him. Suddenly, his eyes were covered and was held against the tree. He heard giggling, so Sasuke didn't lose his cool. **Sasuke:** " sarcastically Haha, very funny…ok, it's Sakura, isn't it?…silence…Ino?!….Ok, it's Naruto….smells a distinct scent and lustily speaks…Is it Gaara?" Gaara couldn't help but giggle cutely as he released Sasuke and turned him around to see his smile. **Gaara:** " playfully Wow, you're very sharp! I like that in a person…smirks So, you ready to go over to my place? I must warn you…my older siblings are a little…eccentric." **Sasuke:** "Sure! Let's go right now!" Gaara and Sasuke got on the bus and sat down, waiting until it was their stop to get off at. When they got off their stop, Sasuke followed Gaara for a couple of blocks until finally they stop in front of a big house with a garage. Gaara walked up to the garage and pushed a few buttons and stood back as the garage door opened up. Inside the garage was a couple of couches, a big flat screen TV, a DVD player, an Xbox 360, a Playstation 3, a Nintendo Wii, a mini fridge, a computer, and a stereo system. Sasuke's jaw literally dropped at the magical electronic sight as Gaara went over to the mini fridge and took out 2 bottles of Mountain Dew. **Gaara:** Like this place? It's basically my room…since I also got my own bathroom in here. Want one? tosses a bottle at Sasuke" **Sasuke:** " Thanks. catches the soda and drinks it I would kill to have a room like this! sits on the couch How'd you get all this stuff?" **Gaara:** "Well, we have loads of cash since my parents died, so we thought it would be good to use the money for useful purposes, like moving here since the school is better than anywhere else. hears footsteps Oh shit…" Suddenly, a tall guy dressed in black with unusual markings on his face appeared, holding a weird looking ant puppet while stuffing his face with a Twinkie. **Gaara:** "Kankuro, what the fuck are you doing in my room, you sorry excuse for a KISS fan!" **Kankuro:** "I was looking for Temari, Ms. Gaara! Jeez, you're such a brat!" **Gaara:** " with a pissed off look on his face She went out to go food shopping, lard ass. She'll be back in a few minutes, so don't go starving yet." **Kankuro:** "Well good, cuz I'm hungry! looks at Sasuke Who's he?" **Gaara:** " deeply annoyed My new friend. Now go and play with your damn dolls or I'm gonna cut the strings off those stupid things!" Kankuro ran up in a hurry, leaving Gaara and Sasuke alone once again. **Sasuke:** "Who the fuck was that?!" **Gaara:** "That was my older brother, Kankuro. calmly He's a big dork, if you ask me. Temari, our older sister, is more nicer than that fat ass…and knows to knock as well. Despite that he bothers the shit outta me, he knows damn well not to piss me off too much…suddenly starts laughing The best thing about it is that he's jealous that people like me cuz I don't run around like I'm trying to audition for Kabuki here!" Sasuke suddenly started to laugh along with Gaara, realizing that Kankuro was a comical fellow. **Sasuke:** "That might be the reason why he plays with his puppets, cuz that's the closest thing he's got to a woman!" Gaara started to laugh hysterically, falling off the couch onto the ground while Sasuke, still cracking up, falls over to his side, close to Gaara's face. **Gaara:** " trying to talk T-t-the fucker o-obviously enjoys l-lubing up his p-puppets!!" Both boys busted out laughing even more, their faces turning more redder than Gaara's hair. Sasuke finally fell down on top of Gaara, not realizing where he was at. Gaara huggled Sasuke as they laughed like a bunch of hyenas hopped up on weed. Finally, the 2 calmed down and Sasuke got up, helping Gaara as well with big smiles on their faces. **Gaara:** "Damn, that was funny as shit. Hey, could you go upstairs and help Temari out with the bags? I'm gonna take the shower now, ok? I'll see you in a few." Sasuke nods and heads upstairs as Gaara went to the bathroom to bathe himself. As Sasuke got up to the kitchen, he realized that he felt unusual and looked down at himself as he realized that he was slightly aroused. Sasuke blushed and wondered what caused this to happen. It took him a few minutes to register the thought that by being on top of Gaara was what made him get the sudden arousal. Obviously disturbed by this, Sasuke tried to think of something besides Gaara when a tall blonde snuck up behind Sasuke and hit him with a bag of chips. Sasuke turned around and realized that the angry girl was Gaara's older sister! **Sasuke:** "Temari, please stop! I'm a friend of Gaara's! Don't hurt me!" Suddenly, Temari stopped the fried potato assault and giggled a bit. **Temari:** "I wouldn't hurt you, silly! You must be Sasuke, right? Kankuro told me cuz the fat fuck told me that Gaara-kun had company. Looks like the 2 of you are already close as I can see! holds the chips And thanks to you, now those damn chips are ready to make some good dip tonight!" **Sasuke:** "Well, you should be thanking yourself as well! picks up some bags and places the food items in the fridge Gaara told me to help you out while he took a shower. After that, I'm gonna show him around the village to know his way around." **Temari:** "That's so sweet of you! gives Sasuke some food Could you put these in Gaara-kun's room? God forbid that walrus would eat his food if he got his dirty mitts on them! Poor Gaara-kun doesn't eat much cuz he spends all day in his room drawing! Plus…if I leave the food here, Kankuro will hoard it all for himself. smiles sweetly I think Gaara-kun has already come to like you very much!" As Sasuke headed back downstairs, he pondered at what Temari meant, but shook it off his mind as he saw Gaara sitting on the couch, drying his face and his hair. Sasuke looked at Gaara's eyes and was surprised that the make-up, as he thought it was, still remained on his face. **Sasuke:** "Hey Gaara, your sis told me to give this to you. hands Gaara the food How does your make-up stay like that on your face?" **Gaara:** "Thank you very much! puts the food away This isn't actually make-up, Sasuke. turns to Sasuke and grins This is from lifelong insomnia! he saw Sasuke's jaw dropped again and started stammering, causing Gaara to blush It's not that bad, it just means that I can't sleep ever! I don't get tired at all, so I spend my nights drawing until the sun comes up! Not to mention that I get VERY good grades at school!" **Sasuke:** "Whoa…I guess that's cool in a way. lies down on the couch across Gaara Temari told me you can draw, right? Is it ok if…I can be your muse?" **Gaara:** "Uhhh…blushes madly I…guess I could…I never had an actual muse before…but sure. leans over to his tote bag to pull out a sketchbook and a pencil, then looks straight at Sasuke For this drawing…gulps c-c-could you t-take off y-your sh-shirt?" Sasuke blushed as well as he removed his shirt and lie-down on the couch, his hands behind his head with a reposed look on his face. Immediately, Gaara started to sketch Sasuke, as it only took him 5 minutes to finish up the sketch. As Gaara was sketching, Sasuke considered the possibilities about his feelings for Gaara. He felt that somehow, Sasuke was kidding himself and that he was in fact infatuated! Sasuke brushed the thought of himself holding Gaara in his arms and placing a big wet one on his soft lips. Without warning, Gaara stood up and walked over to Sasuke and sat beside him, presenting the sketch. Sasuke was amazed at Gaara's skill, as he drew Sasuke lying down with Gaara sitting beside him, looking down at his face. 3 things that took Sasuke by surprise about the sketch was that how Gaara drew himself with such perfect detail, another was that Gaara has placed his hand on Sasuke's lap, and the last one was that Gaara drew Sasuke with a boner. When Sasuke turned away from the sketch and looked down upon himself, he saw that Gaara's hand was placed exactly on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke grew even more shocked that he was aroused again, this time his erection was utterly close to Gaara's hand. Sasuke looked up and saw that Gaara had an unusual look on his face, somewhat between the line of lust and longing. Sasuke felt that he had to ask Gaara this one question…**Sasuke:** "Gaara, when we first met earlier…before we got on the bus, you said that people paid attention for you. Did you…mean that guys paid attention for you?" **Gaara:** "To be blunt, yes. Guys AND girls paid attention to me. I shrugged the girls off but the guys…well, none were my type because they wanted me to be Uke in the relationship." **Sasuke:** "And so…you want to be Seme? gulps That's what you want?" **Gaara:** "Yes…but I'm gentle though. winks at Sasuke Just because I'm dominant doesn't mean I'll tear someone's ass up. moves closer to Sasuke's face But I know when someone has their eyes on me…wiggles Sasuke's nose And that would be you, correct? Is that why you don't pursue a relationship with Sakura? Because you are attracted to me?" **Sasuke:** "Now c'mon, Gaara…Sakura is just plain weird, ok? I'm not…gay. I just…don't like annoying girls is all!" Gaara became a little impatient with Sasuke, so with a quick movement of his arm, his hand was gripping firmly on Sasuke's erection. Sasuke let out a soft gasp and realized what Gaara had done. He didn't know if he should kick the red head's ass or grabbed the bastard and kiss him like no tomorrow. Instead, Sasuke stood still as Gaara spoke to him softly. **Gaara:** "If you're not attracted to me, then why are you hard? Why did you gasp when I held you like that? If you weren't you would've cracked my skull and left me here, never to speak to me again. Now I'll ask you this one more time…sternly Are you attracted to me? Yes…or no?" Sasuke looked straight at Gaara's pale green eyes, feeling lost in the pools of green. Sasuke decided that enough was enough…and he grabbed Gaara and pushed him roughly…toward himself. He held Gaara close to him as he lunged his lips to Gaara's, feeling himself melting as he felt Gaara's hot tongue inside his own mouth. At a certain point, Sasuke didn't care about what was going on; all he knew was that he felt himself feeling safe with Gaara. Nothing didn't matter anymore to Sasuke…until he realized that the kissing had stopped. Gaara sat up beside Sasuke, stroking his soft black hair as he looked deeply at Sasuke. **Gaara:** "I guess I know what your answer is, right?" **Sasuke:** "Yeah…looks out at a window I…think I'm gonna show you the village tomorrow." **Gaara:** "Why…? looks outside and see that it's raining Oh…well, do you want to stay at my place then? We can play Halo if you want!" **Sasuke:** " happily Fuckin sweet! looks at Gaara with a loving expression Gaara….I l-" Suddenly, a huge crash was heard and the 2 boys ran up the stairs and opened the door slightly to see Temari holding a giant carrot as a sword and Kankuro holding a box of Bagel Bites as a shield. **Temari:** "You stupid fat lard ass, you better gimme those fuckin Bagel Bites back! They aren't all for you!" **Kankuro:** "You bitch, I'm hungry…and dinner is only an hour away!! Can't I have just a little snack?!" **Temari:** "Gimme those Bagel Bites back or prepare to feel the wrath of my carrot up your corn hole!!" Temari jumped over the table and started to thwack Kankuro, and while Gaara and Sasuke watched, Kankuro ran straight to the 2 boys and tackled them down the stairway. **Kankuro:** "SAVE ME, GAARA!! TEMARI WANTS TO RAPE ME!!" Gaara quickly grabbed onto the railing as well as Sasuke's hand, watching Kankuro fall down the stairs. **Gaara:** " looking at Temari Can I have Sasuke over for dinner?"

END


End file.
